Bloodstained
by XLadySnowX
Summary: “You don’t have to be afraid of me. I won’t hurt you.” His voice was like velvet, soft and seductive yet it was underlined with a hint of danger, something primitive that told Nate to run away as fast as he could and never look back. Damon/Nate. Smut.


**Title: **Bloodstained

**Crossover: **The Vampire Diaries **X **Gossip Girl

**Pairing(s): **Damon Salvatore **X **Nate Archibald

**Summary:** "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." His voice was like velvet, soft and seductive yet it was underlined with a hint of danger, something primitive that told Nate to run away as fast as he could and never look back. Damon/Nate. SLASH/Smut. One-shot.

**Rating/Warnings: **NC-17. Smut/Lemony goodness revolving around two insanely hot male characters (making this a **SLASH **fic, don't like, don't read), swearing and a bit of violence/blood play (this fiction does have vampires in it, after all).

**Timeline: **Completely AU (unfortunately), but as a guesstimation, sometime during Season 1 of The Vampire Diaries and Season 2 of Gossip Girl.**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own either of the TV shows, neither The Vampire Diaries nor Gossip Girl. The Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith; Gossip Girl belongs to Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz. I own nothing, nor am I making any profit from this story. I'm merely borrowing the characters. Because god knows that if I owned the Vampire Diaries and Gossip Girl we'd be having quite a few Damon/Nate sex scenes on our TV screens each week. :P

**Author's Note:** Not sure where I got this idea from. It was probably just the horny fan girl inside me. But yes, this is my second attempt at a lemon, my first attempt at a slashy lemon, so I hope it's good. Read and review, no flames please, but be warned; it's dark, it's sexy and it's bloody. Have fun! ;-)

**---**

The first thing Nate was aware of when he woke up the next morning was the warm comfort the strong sunlight streaming through the window brought him. The heat soothed Nate's naked flesh, and Nate felt himself shiver when he realized how cold he was, despite the blanket covering his lower torso.

The second Nate was aware of was that there was somebody in the bed with him. His entire body stiffened almost instantly. He didn't dare move to see who it was as he wondered to himself what he got up to the previous night. Thinking back, he realized he couldn't remember a thing. It was as if the memory of last night had been erased completely; as if he'd finished school, gotten into a taxi and then woke up here.

The next question was where exactly '_here' _was. From Nate's side of the bed, he could tell it was a hotel room. The room was deprived of any personality; there was a simple bedside table with a lamp and a phone, with a single painting of a familiar scenery hanging on the wall. And then, a half open door that lead into a plain white bathroom. Except, as Nate squinted, he could see the side of the shower glass. And on the glass was a crimson smear in the shape of a handprint.

_It's blood, _Nate realized, his blue eyes widening in horror. _What the hell? Am I bleeding?_

Nate brought his right hand out from where it was hidden under the pillow and observed it, his stomach dropping. There were some remnants of dried blood on his palm and fingers, most of it had disappeared, however it was obvious that it had been there. Was it his blood? Nate decided he didn't have time to check.

_I've got to get out of here._

The person beside him made a noise in their sleep. Nate, lying on his stomach, turned ever so slightly to see who the woman sleeping beside him was. Nate's sharp intake of breath was a little louder than he'd wanted it to be, causing him to slap his clean hand over his mouth to quiet himself. It _definitely _wasn't what Nate had expected. He pictured some wily looking brunette with mascara smudges on her face and messed up lipstick. He had expected something of a wild girl with whom he had a drunken one night stand; that way he could just brush the blood on his hand (and shower glass) off as a sign of rough foreplay.

But it wasn't a hot mess of a woman. It wasn't a woman at all.

It was a man.

Nate already felt the skin on his face start to burn intensely.

_Oh my God, I had sex with a man._

He found himself staring. The man beside him was older than he was, maybe by about 6 years or so, with mussed dark hair and the body of a God. His pale chest was gently rising and falling with every breath he took as he slept. Nate couldn't help but stare for what felt like an eternity. He was torn, and wasn't quite sure what to think of this. Admittedly, he had always been a little bi-curious (who wasn't at some stage?) but Nate had never had the intention to do anything about it. His family frowned upon that sort of thing, so they'd discouraged it from Nate at an early age.

Nate felt his insides start to curl up in guilt, but surprisingly, not for the reason he expected it to. He felt no guilt about betraying Vanessa, or shame for defying his family's wishes. The only remorse he felt was not being able to remember being fucked by something so beautiful. The bluntness of these words shocked Nate, and that's when he realized something was terribly wrong, and he had to leave. _Now. _

To the best of his ability, he pulled himself out of the bed as inconspicuously and quietly as humanly possible. God knows he'd done the walk of shame before, but this felt different. He wasn't afraid of his one-time lover waking up and having to do the awkward goodbye; this time, he was genuinely terrified. He didn't know what would happen if his companion woke. His thoughts trailed back to the unexplained blood on his hand and it made Nate shiver to his very core.

Having successfully removed himself from the bed, but as Nate went to retrieve his discarded boxers, he gasped at the sudden pain he felt in three places; his right nipple, the crook of his neck and his inner thigh. Looking down, he could see savage bite marks around the tender flesh of his nipple, and Nate felt himself start to shake in fear as he looked down at his ravaged thigh. Bringing his bloody hand up to the throbbing place at his neck, he looked and saw fresh blood.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck._

Nate quickly slipped his boxers over his slim hips, before tip-toeing urgently towards the front door. He didn't worry about his other clothes; his only objective was getting out of this room, for every moment he remained in here the sense of dread he felt only grew, and he couldn't shake the feeling that his life was in danger. The bite marks on his body were not the result of kinky, rough foreplay. It had been something else entirely, for he felt extremely weak and vulnerable. He remembered his feeling from the time he'd busted his head open after falling off his bike when he was 12. The queasy, weak feeling he had in his body, and the dizziness he felt inside his head had been a result of blood loss. Just like this feeling now. But the combination of the blood-loss feeling and his shattering fear made Nate want to vomit.

His hand was inches away from the door knob now, and Nate cringed as he thought of how close he was to freedom…

"Going somewhere?" a cool voice spoke from behind Nate. Letting out a startled cry, Nate whipped around and pressed his back against the door, his shoulders hunched in defense. The man from the bed was now standing, naked, in front of him, only inches away. His head tilted slightly to the side, observing Nate as if he were an interesting animal in an exhibit in a zoo.

Nate sucked in a sharp breath when he got a good look at him, and couldn't help but notice the small knot of arousal he felt in the pit of his stomach.

_Dear God, he's so… _Nate couldn't even think of the word. Beautiful? God-like? None of these brought the man any justice. He was the same height as Nate, but he felt strangely insignificantand self-conscious being so exposed to him. Nate had always been proud of his body, lean but muscular as it was, with a golden tan, but it couldn't even be compared to this man's.

His whole body, including his face, looked as if it had been chiseled out of marble. He too was lean, but he had a lot more going for him in the muscle department. The V of his hips was very defined, as were his abs, and his round biceps. His jaw was strong, with cheek bones a model would kill for. His lips Nate found himself aching to taste; but this man's most striking feature was his intense blue eyes, like fierce ice.

The man saw that Nate was staring like a dazed schoolgirl, and he cocked an eyebrow, causing Nate to blush and avert his gaze.

"I… um…" He tried, but his voice cracked as he tried to swallow a large, nervous lump in his throat. "I was just… I wasn't… I mean I'm not…"

"Shhh." The man shushed Nate, bringing himself even closer to Nate's quivering body. Nate tried to back up further, but it was impossible. He was cornered, and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest with enough force to break his ribcage.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." His voice was like velvet, soft and seductive yet it was underlined with a hint of danger, something primitive that told Nate to run away as fast as he could and never look back. But as Nate stared into the man's hypnotic eyes, a warm feeling spread over him and his fear quickly vanished. He removed himself from the door, aching to touch this man, to feel him grinding against Nate and make him recall memories from last night that he blasphemously forgotten.

And at that moment, the last place Nate wanted to be was outside these four walls.

The man put his hands on Nate's hips, testing the waters, staring directly into Nate's eyes. And the feel of the man's naked body pushing up against his made Nate lose control and throw himself at him. Nate latched onto the man's mouth, holding him firmly by the jaw, devouring him. The man turned Nate around as he allowed Nate to ravage his mouth, before pushing him back onto the bed. Nate landed on his back, and barely had time to miss the feel of the man's body before he was on top of him again.

"Wait-" Nate tried. _I don't know your name. _

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." The man mocked, leaning down and nibbling on Nate's earlobe. "Though that's not what you were asking for last night." He exchanged hungry kisses of the mouth for planting heated kisses on Nate's jaw, jugular vein and the crook of his neck. Every nerve in Nate's body was just so damn alive he found it hard to believe he had actually been living before this moment.

_This is so wrong. _Nate couldn't help but think, but any rational thoughts of his slowly slipped away as he felt the man move his kisses further down south to Nate's chest.

"Can you at least tell me your name?!" Nate gasped finally, rolling his hips into the man's, allowing himself to at least have that in mind before he succumbed to the darkest desire he'd ever had. Though he should feel dirty and disgusted with himself for wanting this so much, at this point in time, Nate couldn't bring himself to care. The only thing he cared about was the feel of the man's naked body pressed against his, and the feel of the waves of pleasure that were crashing over him. He rolled his hips again impatiently, desperate for some kind of friction to relieve him of his raging hard-on.

The man pulled away from where he'd been gently nipping and sucking Nate's nipple to whisper a single word.

"Damon." His hot breath tickled Nate's ear, causing the younger man to shiver. Damon buried his face in Nate's neck again, but this time, Damon broke the flesh of Nate's skin. Nate gasped in pain, pleasure and surprise at the sudden sting, but the sting was soon replaced with an indescribable feeling of euphoria, something Nate had never experienced – not with Serena, not with Blair, not with anybody. It was absolute, it was divine. Nate closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the feeling. Damon was sucking on the wound on Nate's neck, lapping up the blood that poured from the open artery as it spilled over the white bed sheets, staining them permanently with gore.

Nate was content, humming quietly until Damon pulled away. Nate made a sound of protest, but sighed too softly to be heard when he felt Damon's lips against his own. Nate could taste the rust and the salt of his own blood on Damon's mouth, but it only aroused him further. Nate licked the blood from Damon's lips, causing his older companion to moan lightly as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Damon soon took over, dominating once more. Not that Nate minded. There was something oddly alluring about being the submissive one. It might've been Nate's dirty curiosity to see exactly what Damon would do to him.

They spent a few moments kissing passionately, more passionately than Nate could ever believe himself possible of. Gentle biting of each other's bottom lips, tongue's dancing together in a rhythm that Nate wished their hips were in. Nate scratched Damon's back, feeling the smooth skin of his back and the way the muscle beneath it contracted and relaxed beneath the graze. Damon growled as Nate grabbed his rear end, causing him to buck his hips, in turn making Nate cry out from the sheer pleasure of the friction.

"Fuck me." Nate found himself begging when he felt Damon's hard-on rub against his inner thigh, unable to take the suspense any longer. He was so hard himself that it hurt and he needed to be relieved so badly he didn't care how pathetic he sounded. "Please, Damon."

"I like the way you say my name." Damon laughed sardonically, but Nate grit his jaw in anticipation as Damon flipped him onto his stomach. He felt his boxers being ripped away from his torso, and then he felt Damon's fingers digging into his hips as he hoisted Nate up so that he was in a crouching position on the bed. Nate, his hands curling into fists, gripping onto the bed sheets, waited as patiently as he could. He felt Damon brush his hand against the wound on his neck, gathering some of the wet blood in his hand, causing Nate to frown. Twisting around, he saw Damon rub himself with Nate's blood, before gripping onto Nate again.

_He's using blood as lubricant?!_

"W-wait," Nate tried, but his protest was cut short when he felt Damon slam into him roughly. Nate buried his face in the pillow to silence his scream. Damon didn't ask him if he was alright; not that Nate cared all that much. His rhythm was shallow and sluggish at first, pushing and pulling out so agonizingly slowly that Nate pounded the mattress with an angry fist.

"Can you just do it already?!" Nate growled, pushing back against Damon's hips in hopes of getting somewhere himself. Damon just laughed again – if it wasn't a sound that was a mockery to Nate, he would've found that laugh very appealing.

"So impatient." Damon disparaged playfully, a hint of malice in his voice.

"N-no." Nate said quietly, not wanting to offend him. "I just… _really_ need to get off. Now."

Damon just chuckled flatly.

"I like you. You remind me of myself."

"You fuck yourself often?" Nate smirked at his own little joke.

"Won't have to now that I've got you, will I?"

Nate shuddered at the implied promises that sentence gave. But finally, Damon obliged him and picked up the pace of his thrusting, rocking Nate back and forth, making him moan and groan as the waves of pleasure crashed through him with every push.

"Say you want me." Damon demanded huskily, every movement of his was slow and deliberate. At this point, Nate was so far gone he didn't know (or was particularly worried about) what he was saying, and even if he did, Nate already knew the appropriate (and honest) response.

"I want you." Nate's voice rose slightly when Damon pushed further inside him.

"Say it again."

"I want you." Nate repeated, louder this time. "I want you, I want you, I want you."

"Good boy." Damon picked up the pace with his thrusting as a reward, and Nate thanked him for it. Damon leaned over Nate's back, and Nate twisted his head to the side to capture Damon's lips with his as he felt his peak draw near. They pumped against each other in an animalistic rhythm, desperate to achieve their orgasms. Damon, chuckling breathlessly to himself, moved a hand from Nate's hip to twist around and grab Nate's cock, jerking frantically.

Nate, with no surprise, came first. He cried out Damon's name as he sprayed hot liquid over the bed sheet, and a few moments after Damon came with a throaty growl. Both of them stayed where they were for a few seconds, basking in each other's glow. Damon rocked out the last of his orgasm, before he fell to Nate's side, breathing hard. Nate just stayed where he was; face down in one of the pillows, still lost in the blissful feeling of the aftermath of the orgasm.

Nate was sure he'd never felt anything like it before in his entire life, so he decided to cherish it for as long as he possibly could. Eventually, Nate twisted around so that he was on his back. After a few moments, he looked at Damon, searching for his reaction. Damon had been waiting until Nate had moved, and finally, now that he was in the right position, Damon moved so that he was half on top of Nate, softly pressing his lips to the younger male's.

Nate thought Damon was just going to kiss him until he fell asleep, which he found oddly engaging, but Damon moved his kiss from Nate's lips to his neck and bit into the flesh once more. Damon took his last bit of energy from him, and Nate felt himself slip under and give himself to the darkness and peacefulness of sleep, still lost in his amazing feeling and feeling much better than he had in a long time.

---

Damon Salvatore watched Nathaniel Archibald as he slept, obviously worn out from their time in the sack together. As Damon's eyes trailed over the youth's body, the innocence and vulnerability of his features, he licked his lips in anticipation. He ran his fingertips over the blood stained sheets beneath Nate's wounds, bringing some of the blood to his lips and tasting the saccharine sweet of the young man all over again.

Damon had found his new obsession in Nate, the boy from the Big Apple on vacation in little Mystic Falls. Ever since he had seen Nate in that god awful Grill place, playing pool and talking to Elena's moronic ex Matt Donovan, Damon had been fascinated with Nate.

There was something… pure about him. Not virginal, Damon could smell the sex on him, but something otherwise untainted, something that Damon wanted to bend over and break in every way possible. His intentions for this young man were anything but honorable. Damon found himself smiling as he already started to compose all the things inside his head that he was going to do to Nate once he woke up. He leaned forward to whisper perilously in his unconscious companion's ear, his voice laced with a mixture of something both sweet and poisonous.

"You and I are going to have fun together,_ Nate._"

---


End file.
